


Heroes

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Science Fiction, don't stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Calum, Luke and Ashton were just five completely normal guys. They were in a band together, and it was all finally coming together. That was until the day everything changed. The day they all got powers, superpowers. That's definitely a factor in their lives changing drastically. Being caught between powers, school, music, and oh, girls, meant that things weren't going to stay the same.</p><p> </p><p>5SOS au based on the Don't Stop videos</p><p>Title credit: Heroes by All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello, thanks for checking out my new fanfic! This is the first one I've ever written about 5sos so I hope you forgive me with this, and I hope I end up continuing and not deleting this. Please feel free to comment and all that because that would be amazing since I would love any sort of feedback :)
> 
> This story was originally on Wattpad (username: bianca182) but I figured I would post it on here as well

     It all started the day Michael decided to eat some leftover pizza. It wasn’t a day out of the ordinary. Michael Gordon Clifford was home alone playing video games just as he normally did after school. Hours passed and he still hadn’t done his homework, as per usual. And like always, he promised himself to start on his math assignments as soon as he got through the level he couldn’t quite finish on Call Of Duty. Or was it FIFA? Michael could never truly remember. He tended to play a different video game every day. Before he knew it, the sun had swam down the sky, leaving the living room dim with the television as its only light source. The loud sounds of Michael’s video game filled the echoe-y silence.

 

     It was FIFA that Michael was playing, because just as he was about to score the winning goal as Messi, the green-eyed boy heard the sounds of a familiar Blink 182 tune flow out of his phone. Michael groaned as he looked at the brightly lit screen and read Calum’s name. Michael simply just wanted to get the match over and done with, but he also knew that Calum hated it when people missed his calls. Calum Hood happened to be one of Michael’s best friends. Calum was about as tall as Michael, around 6 feet, but he was really tan and had dark eyes and hair. He also looked really Asian, but he hated when people mentioned it because he was actually half-Maori, half-Scottish. Michael groaned once again and paused the FIFA match, his pale fingers reaching for his phone and tapping on the answer button.

 

     “What do you want?” Michael snapped into the receiver. He wasn’t mad at Calum. He was simply upset that he couldn’t finish his FIFA match as quickly as he’d liked.

 

     Calum’s laugh drifted through the speaker, “Well, someone’s grumpy today. Sorry to interrupt your gaming session, but I’ve got excited news!”

 

     “What could be so exciting that you needed to call me in the middle of the game you obviously knew I was playing?” Michael grunted, still frustrated that he couldn’t finish his match.

 

     “Whoa, Michael calm down, I can feel your excitement all the way from my house,” Calum said sarcastically, “But seriously, we got a gig at the bar downtown!”

 

     “Wait, the one with the weird moose thing hanging over the door? The same bar we’ve wanted to play at for months?” Michael couldn’t believe it, their shitty four-piece band finally got a gig, and it was at the one place local bands could thrive. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

 

     Calum chuckled, as if the idea were incredulous, even to him, “I kind of wish I were, mate, but it’s true. Luke was able to pull a couple strings and voila! We got a gig!” Luke Hemmings was the lead singer and guitarist alongside Michael. He was the tallest person Michael had ever met, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His height also gave him really skinny legs, which Michael loved to point out because Luke hated it so much. He said it made him look a little too girly. Calum played bass in their band, and he sang occasionally.

 

     “Wow,” Michael whispered, “I’m terrified. Terrified and excited. I can’t pick which.”

 

     “Me, too. But I’d be more terrified of our trig test tomorrow. Have you done the homework yet? Mrs. Conrad said it’s review for tomorrow. Wait, no, that’s a stupid question. Of course you haven’t done it.”

 

     Michael smiled, “You know me too well Calum. I’ll probably ask Luke tomorrow for help because he’s, like, a genius or some shit. Or maybe Ashton. He’s in the year above so he probably remembers some of it.” Ashton was the final member to their four-piece band, 5 Seconds Of Summer. Ashton had dimples the size of the moon’s craters and had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He played the drums, and was probably the most musically talented out of the four. He was also the biggest nerd because of his love for Lord Of The Rings, but also really lame because he didn’t play as many video games as the other three.

 

     “I bet you haven’t even eaten since you got home,” Calum laughed, “You need to take a fucking break, Mike, it’s like nearly 9PM now.”

 

     “Oh, shit,” Michael’s stomach grumbled at the thought of food, “Thanks for reminding me Calum. See you tomorrow.”

 

     “Yeah, see you tomorrow, you cunt.” Calum said as he hung up. Michael’s stomach grumbled yet again, and since he wasn’t much of a cook, he went straight for the remotes, quickly shut off the TV and Xbox, and walked into the kitchen, turning on the dim lights.

 

     Michael took one look at the contents of the fridge and let out a loud sigh. It didn’t seem like there was anything worth eating. He moved around his parents’ weird vegan takeouts.

 

     “Jackpot,” Michael smiled as he spotted a box of pizza lurking in the corner. He wasn’t sure how old the pizza was, but he took a sniff of a slice and decided it was alright. He placed a couple slices onto the plate and into the microwave. He quickly checked his phone as his meal, if you could call it that, heated up. Michael recognized the ding coming out of the microwave, signalling that his food was finally hot and ready to eat. As he picked up the pizza, he could’ve sworn that it was glowing the tiniest bit, but he couldn’t be bothered because he was tired and hungry. “Shit, this is good,” he told himself as he chewed.

 

     As he finished his meal, Michael made sure to turn off all the lights and lock up the house like he did every night, took a shower, and went to bed. Michael wasn’t troubled about his parents not being home yet. They were always out late for meetings anyway. He also tried not to think too much on the trigonometry test the next day. He was nervous, but he was almost sure Luke or Ashton would help him like they always did.

 

     Little did Michael know that the next day, things were going to change, and these changes were going to hit him like a hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically it's literally just my take on the superhero stories from the Don't Stop videos because I loved the concept and I love anything to do with comics so I thought I'd give this a shot. I'm sorry that it's a bit boring, but this is still the first chapter so it's going to pick up after a while
> 
> I've already started on the second chapter which is going to be centered around Calum so I think I'll be able to upload in a couple days.
> 
> If you haven't already guessed the chapters alternate on a 3rd POV centering on the different characters. 
> 
> I also have a twitter you can follow if you'd like to check it's @SPlDERMEN (the l is actually L) 
> 
> And once again any sort of feedback would be amazing! Thanks :)


End file.
